


Come on be my baby

by lutavero



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 A [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash Week 2017, Coldflash week 2017 a, Earth-2 CSI Barry Allen, Earth-2 Mayor Leonard Snart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Len is trying so hard to woo Barry, M/M, Tumblr: coldflashweek, but Barry's just so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/pseuds/lutavero
Summary: Earth2!Len is the Mayor of CC who tries to woo Earth2!Barry during political fundraisers to no avail.Coldflash Week Day 5: Alternate Earth’s





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/139080767597/coldflash-aus-that-i-think-about-earth2len-is-a) and [this](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/139057804142/where-mayor-leonard-snart-is-always-trying-to-get).

Barry never liked the police galas. He hated the political ones even more so.

Considering how he was only a _CSI_ and not a Detective or Officer just made things worse.

His colleagues always look through him, ignore him and call him the ‘Lab Rat’. And Barry’s fine with it, really, after all, he had his whole life to get used to bullies. The only upside that his coworkers haven’t beat him up, unlike Tony Woodwards and his other not so friendly high school ‘friends’.

But here he is, in the town hall, drinking champagne that probably cost more than he earns in a _year_. Just because someone wanted him to be here.

The face that Captain Singh has shown when the messenger delivered Barry’s personal invitation to the gala - along with a bouquet of ruby red roses - still makes him smile every damn time.

He walks around the place, avoiding other people, not that anyone wants to talk to him. And it’s totally fine with Barry.

He adjusts his tie for the hundredth time and takes a sip from the glass, trying to calm his nerves. He knows it’s ridiculous to feel this way, but he feels like someone is watching him, follows his every movement. And it makes him itchy. The tailored suit does nothing to ease his anxiety, he feels exposed.

He’s thinking about escaping when suddenly someone appears next to him.

“Good to see you, Mr. Allen.” says Mayor Snart and his smile more likely a smirk than a real smile.

“Mayor Snart,” he replies before he comes to his senses and extends his hand. “Thank you for the invitation, Sir.”

“Oh, why wouldn’t have I invited you? We had so much fine last time.”

“Oh yeah, it really was so much fun.” replies Barry sardonically.” I can’t even decide which one is my favorite moment from that night. The one where I embarrassed my Captain or when I poured my champagne all over your tuxedo that probably cost a fortune.” he quips sarcastically before he schools himself because he's sure he just used his snarky, almost assholish tone with the Mayor, who’s in a sense is his boss. _Manners Barry, manners_ he reminds himself.

“Mine’s when you tried to clean it but found the only dirty cloth so my white tuxedo got little reddish spots on it that later you smudged with another and as icing, it glued glitter to it, ruining it for good. Unless I need to go to a Barbie-doll meeting. Pretty sure it'd be popular there.”

Barry just groans and the Mayor smile definitely turns into a smirk when he reaches towards Barry’s hand - he’s been holding it up for so long? He must have looked like an idiot. - and instead of shaking his hand he kisses his knuckles, eyes never leaving Barry’s. “It is my pleasure you accepted my invitation, though. I was afraid you might not be able to make it.”

Barry just blushes and his brain unhelpfully supplies that Snart is still holding his hand in his. And his palm is just so warm and the way his index finger caresses his knuckles is just so soothing and calming.

“Yeah, work was….it’s just crazy this week. Y’know with this new serial killer guy - what he called himself, I don’t remember - and then the fuse just gave up, so we had a blackout in the middle of a work week - I think it was Wednesday afternoon, but maybe Thursday morning? - and all of our WIPs just got deleted. Uhh,.... ya know, since the machines work with electricity so everything just got lost and David - I mean Captain Singh was really pissed - so yeah...I had to work overtime to catch up to myself.” Barry knows he’s rambling that he's probably boring the Mayor to death but Mr.Snart looks at him, watches him with rapt attention and Barry feels the flush spreading on his cheeks. “And probably none of these interest you and my rambling is probably irritating and Oh God, I’m doing it again.

Barry quickly pulls the glass to his mouth and swallows the remaining champagne with one gulp and the alcohol burns his throat but now it’s a welcomed buzz.

And Mr. Snart just laughs and finally lets Barry’s other hand go. “Looks like you had a really rough week kid. You must be just as tired as me, if not more.”

“Yeah, I..guess?” it comes out as a question and Barry winces.

A little drop of his drink escapes from the corner of his mouth and runs down on his jaw until Barry wipes it with the back of his hand. When he looks back at the Mayor, his eyes are following the path of the drop and intense with such a fire Barry recognizes from somewhere but he just can’t name it. Mr. Snart just swallows hard and when he locks his eyes with Barry’s, he suddenly can’t breathe.

“How about if I give you a tour?” the Mayor’s voice is rough and Barry’s pretty sure he’s already affected by alcohol because there’s no way Mr.Snart sounds like he’s turned on. Like he ever would get turned on by Barry but still… it’s a nice thought for another time.  
Oh yeah, he's definitely drunk.

Mr. Snart clears his throat, snapping Barry out of his daze.

He raises one of his eyebrows and offers his hand to Barry and Barry just blushes and accepts it.

“Yeah, a tour would be… uh, nice,” he mumbles and puts down his glass when a waiter comes in their way.

The rest of the night passes in a blur by Barry as the Mayor shows him the paintings and statues, sometimes whispers things into his ear when he spots someone or something interesting - Barry’s heartbeat definitely does not speed up whenever he does it - or just snickers when Barry says something - let it be about one of his or the Mayor’s coworker.

And Barry is just so happy and he's actually enjoying himself. He just hopes the Mayor feels the same.

It’s a few minutes before midnight when Ms. Snart approaches them with a sweet smile and introduces herself - _just call me Lisa, dear_ \- and Mr.Snart just groans.

“What do you want, trainwreck?” there’s no heat in the Mayor’s voice, betraying that it’s probably a nickname. And he thought _Bare_ was a strange one.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, jerk.” is the soft reply and Lisa just smiles so sweetly - too sweetly. “The least I expected is that you introduces me to your arm candy.”

Barry splutters while the Mayor looks unaffected. Lisa glares at him and he caves with a dramatic sigh.

“Sis, this is Mr. Bartholomew Allen. Mr.Allen, this harpy is my little sis, Lisa.” Lisa extends her hand and Barry takes it, little dazed. Lisa smiles at him before she turns to Mr. Snart.

“Oh, I love how you are not afraid to show how much you love me, asshole. Just let me remind you that I was the one who worked instead of you and covered for you until you were away in that flower shop to pick out the best roses for that bouquet.”

“It was you who sent it?” Barry probably looks like a deer in the headlights and Mr.Snart looks _sheepish_.

“I thought you might like these.” he sounds like a teenager and Lisa just laughs and doesn’t bother to stop when the Mayor glares at her.

“Oh, it was hilarious. Thanks, bro, my life just got so much better!” she wipes her eyes and her smile looks predatory. “Don’t you have work in the morning, Mr.Allen? I’d say it’s time for you to go home unless you wanna oversleep and be late. Again.”

Barry just flushes so hard he’s afraid he’s gonna faint. _How on Earth does she know_ -

“Am I not right Lenny?” Mr.Snart just growls and in order to hiss something to Lisa lets go of Barry.

Lisa’s eyes just twinkle and never loses her smile. She hisses back something before she nods farewell to Barry and leaves the two of them with a wink.

Mr. Snart just sighs and looks at Barry, with a small smile, apologizing.

“Sorry in my sister’s name. Sometimes she’s such a pain in the ass.”

Barry coughs and avoids to look directly into Mr.Snart’s eyes. “No worry, I have grown up with a sisterly figure. I can imagine. She’s an incredible person, though.”

The Mayor smiles and this one is a real one. “Yeah, she is.” he checks his watch and nods towards the exit. “But she’s right. It’s almost 12.00 pm. And both of us have work in the morning.”

With that, he makes a beeline towards the cloakroom and that’s the moment that Barry realizes the town hall is almost empty, basically leaving him alone with the mayor, his bodyguards and a few gaper - who are probably millionaires, his mind supplies.

When he catches up to the Mayor, he’s already holding Barry’s coat and _how did he know it’s his_?

He holds it and only raises his right eyebrow and Barry gives in with a sigh and lets the Mayor dress him up.

“There you go.” he pats Barry’s shoulder and in the dim light he’s _glowing_ and Barry drank probably more than the healthy amount of champagne tonight.

“Thanks, Mr. Snart.” he replies and takes a step closer to the exit, Mr. Snart following him.

“Mr. Rory already called a cab over here to take you home.” his smile his warm. “Thank you for tonight, Bartholomew. I had fun.”

“Don’t call me that.” Barry scowls and the Mayor just looks alarmed.”Mr.Allen or simple Allen is fine. But Bartholomew, oh no. Just….no. Call me Barry or Barr then but not Bartholomew or Bart. It rhymes with fart and _no_.”

Mr. Snart laughs out loud and Barry’s blushing again. “Just if you call me Len.”

“Isn’t it aginst some kind of a law? Or contract? Calling my indirect boss by his first name, hell, be in nickname basis with him?”

“Barry,” says Sna- _Len_ and extends his hand, probably to say goodbye and to get rid of him. Barry blushes, again.

“Len” he takes his hand and shakes it, the way the name rolls off his tongue is something entirely new. “Len”

“Barry.” is a reply with a Colgate grin and that’s when Barry notices that the Mayor’s bowtie is tilted to a side. He swallows and raises his hand while he leans a little closer.

Len just freezes and Barry can’t help but tease a little. “Ya’know, I liked the roses, they have such an amazing scent. But ruby red was never a big favorite of mine. Scarlet more likely. Or irises, their scent is so strong. And don’t forget the snowdrops.” with that he fixes the tie and he’s saved from looking into the other’s eye when a car honks outside.

Barry takes a few step backward and smiles shyly at Len who looks dazed.

“Goodbye, Len” he nods before he runs out on the door, jumps into the cab feeling like a little kid.

* * *

The next morning when he walks to work, the same messenger welcomes him with a smile and shows a paper into his hand to sing it.

When Barry arrives at the lab, it smells like he’s in his mother’s garden.

There are roses on his table, with some irises tucked next to them. A few more irises are placed on his coworker’s desk with snowdrops and the previously empty cabinet is on the verge of collapsing from another dozen of roses and snowdrops.

He finds one rose on his chair and its petals are spray-painted with blue and white, making it look like as if it’s iced.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://lutavero.tumblr.com).  
> Grammar errors and typos are on me.


End file.
